


Say My Name

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [96]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Just wondering if you could write one where everyone mistakes jared/sam for a dom or top but all he's been really craving for or looking for is to be someone's good little sub. Jensen/dean will of course notice this and take him. Wouldn't mind if they end up being true soul mates. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I took my own twist on the soulmates thing, I hope you enjoy what I did with it!

**Prompt** : Just wondering if you could write one where everyone mistakes jared/sam for a dom or top but all he's been really craving for or looking for is to be someone's good little sub. Jensen/dean will of course notice this and take him. Wouldn't mind if they end up being true soul mates. Thank you.

 

Jared wished that he weren’t so big. Everyone constantly mistook him as a Dom, subs looking up at him with big hopeful eyes and pleas to fuck them. In reality, nothing seemed less appealing to him than bending someone over and sliding his cock inside. He didn’t want to tie someone down and whip them or spank someone into submission. If these things were happening to _him_ , however, Jared wasn’t going to complain. He loved the idea of being dominated. He _craved_ a dom. In particular, he wanted a Dom that would fuck him and use him relentlessly without concern for Jared.

He was exhausted. Maybe he’d never find the Dom that he needed. He’d be alone forever because he was wired wrong. People had told him countless times. A man as tall and muscled as Jared should be a Dom and it was wrong for him to waste that strength waiting for a Dom that would probably never come.

Jared felt empty and decided to go buy some flowers. He’d always liked the way they smelled and they seemed to make every house brighter. He needed something bright and nicely-scented to make him feel better, and then maybe he could eat some ice cream and watch reruns of Masterchef. He couldn’t cook to save his life but he loved watching other people who could do it well. There was a nice store down the street run by a sweet sub named Mackenzie that always had a special bouquet set up for Jared. He liked talking to the woman because she never thought him weird for wanting to be submissive instead of dominant.

But when he opened the door to _Mackenzie’s Magnificent Bouquets_ , there was a tall man drumming his fingers on the counter. He was very attractive and held himself proudly. Jared barely had one foot in the door but he could already feel the pure dominance radiating off the man. Everything inside Jared was screaming at him to fall to his knees and beg for the Dom. _Self control, Jared, self control_. The bell tinkled when Jared entered and the attractive man’s head turned towards Jared. His eyes were intense and it took all of his energy to keep walking towards the door. “Hello.”

The Dom nodded. “Hey.”  
Jared shifted uncomfortably. “Where’s Mackenzie?”  
“She caught the flu,” He replied. “I’m covering for her.”

Jared’s heart fell. This man was obviously Mackenzie’s Dom. “Well… tell her that Jared hopes she feels better.”  
Recognition flitted on his face. “You’re Jared? My sister mentioned you.”

“S-sister?” Jared stammered.

“Yup.” He extended his hand. “Jensen Ackles, please to meet you.”  
Jared hesitantly shook Jensen’s hand. “Pleased as well.”

“Mackenzie left a bouquet for you,” Jensen said. “Is that something she does often?”  
“Always,” Jared chirped. He accepted the flowers and handed over his credit card.

“So, you buying these for a Dom?” Jensen asked. “I thought he was supposed to woo _you_.”

Jared’s brow furrowed. “D-dom?”

“Yes,” Jensen said slowly. “A lot of people must mistake you for a Dom, huh?”

Jared nodded. “It’s because I’m–,”

“I know why it is,” Jensen interrupted. “But you have a look in your eyes that begs for someone to bend you over. Am I wrong?”  
Jared shook his head. “No one’s ever…”

Jensen came out from behind the counter and eased the bouquet out of Jared’s hands. He placed it delicately on the counter and stroked his fingers across Jared’s palms.

“Poor sweetie. Everyone’s always looking to roll over for you and you’ve never been given what you need. No one’s ever taken care of you the way you need to be taken care of.” He ran a hand through Jared’s hair and he pushed his head into the touch. If he were a cat, he’d be purring. “Poor little submissive. No Dom to take care of you, is that right?” Jared nodded and Jensen tugged on his hair. “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, sir,” Jared answered.

“Good boy,” Jensen praised. “You’re going to be the perfect sub, Jared. Do you want to be my perfect little sub?”

“Yes,” Jared moaned. “Please,” He added.

“Good Jared, already so obedient,” Jensen said. “You’re going to be so good for me.” He nuzzled Jared’s neck. “Do you want to get fucked, Jared?” 

“Now?” Jared asked.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Are you a third date kind of sub?”

Jared blushed. “No, it’s just, uh…” His eyes glanced at the door.

Jensen followed his gaze and smirked. “Not a public sex guy, are you?”

“Not for the first time,” Jared admitted. “Unless you want it. I’m okay if you want to–,”

“A Dom’s job is to protect his sub,” Jensen interrupted. “You want the door locked, I can easily oblige.” He followed through and Jared heard the lock shut and turned the sign to _closed_. “Better?”  
Jared nodded gratefully. “Thank you, Sir.”

Jensen grinned. “Oh, I’m going to like that.” He pulled Jared into his arms and rubbed at his soft skin. “Stand up and face the wall,” Jensen commanded. Jared scrambled to his feet. “Good boy.” Jensen ran his hands across the smooth muscle on Jared’s back. “My beautiful boy.”

Jared hummed happily. He liked hearing Jensen’s praise.

Jared heard the familiar snick of a cap of a lube bottle opening. Jared wiggled his ass and spread his legs invitingly. Jensen chuckled quietly and kissed Jared’s shoulder. “My sweet sub.” Jensen pushed a slick finger at Jared’s hole and carefully pushed in. Jared moaned. Even one of Jensen’s fingers made Jared crazy.

Jensen pushed a second finger in and started to stretch Jared open. A tiny whimper escaped when Jensen added a third finger and scissored Jared’s hole open. Jared pushed himself back on Jensen’s fingers in an attempt to gain more attention, but Jensen’s fingers moved back teasingly with him. Jensen kept opening up Jared, but his fingers sought out Jared’s prostate and started to stroke it lightly.

He wanted to shout that Jensen should just fuck him already but he couldn’t risk making his Dom angry before they’d even made their relationship official. When Jensen’s cock finally pressed against his ass, Jared’s body spasmed. Jensen pulled back, keeping only the tip inside. “Patience, sweetheart.”

Jared groaned and thunked his head against the wall. “Please, Jensen,” He begged. “I need it.”

“I’ll give it to you,” Jensen assured. He stopped teasing and pushed all the way in, balls against Jared’s ass. “You feel so good, Jay. You’re the sub for me, I know it.”  
_You’re my Dom too. My_ true _Dom_ , Jared thought. Instead he bit his lip to keep from crying out when Jensen pulled out and slammed back into Jared. He accurately hit Jared’s prostate and Jared’s hips bucked. “Oh!” He wished he were facing Jensen because he could kiss him like he’d been dying to this whole time.

“I want you to scream,” Jensen whispered. “God, I want to hear you scream.”

“Make me scream,” Jared squeaked. It was hard to say anything with Jensen’s cock relentlessly pounding against his prostate.

Jensen rolled his hips and continued to fuck into him. Jensen’s hand reached around and started to stroke up and down Jared’s cock. “Ooh, Jen,” Jared sighed.

“Yeah, moan my name,” Jensen responded. “I’m your Dom. Your Dom, and you’re my sub.”

“Yes,” Jared repeated. Jensen grinned and bit at Jared’s neck. “Oh, oh, _Jensen_!”

“You’re gorgeous,” Jensen purred. He shifted his hips the way Jensen did if he didn’t want to come soon. “It’s sexy to hear you yell but looking at you like _this_ , so _bursting_ with desire to come “

Jensen let his hand wander across Jared’s cock, down to stroking his soft balls and then sliding his finger over the sensitive head of Jared’s cock. Jared squirmed on Jensen’s cock and keened low in his throat. “Please, please, please,” Jared sobbed. “Please!”

“Scream for me,” Jensen demanded. “Scream my name.” His hips pushed in irregularly, the way they did before he came. Jared felt his Dom start to come inside him and Jensen’s teeth bite Jared’s shoulder harshly. Jensen repeated his command, “Scream for me!” He couldn’t stop the yell that erupted from his chest. His come splattered the wall and Jared continued to make helpless little whimpers.

Jensen pulled out but Jared could hardly tell through his orgasm-sated mind. Jensen tugged him away from the wall and helped him to the chair behind the desk to let his legs relax. He tipped his head back and happily accepted Jensen’s sweet kisses, letting his Dom shower him with attention. “I’m going to put my collar on you,” Jensen said. “So everyone knows that I’ve found not only my sub, but my _true_ sub.”  
Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck and fitted his head into his collarbone. “I was so scared I’d never find you.”  
“Don’t worry, my love,” Jensen crooned. “I’m never going to let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a prompt here or take pity on me and message me on my [tumblr](http://www.irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
